Uneasy Listening Vol. 1
Uneasy Listening Vol. 1 is the second compilation album by HIM released on October 27th, 2006 through BMG in Finland, Germany and Ireland, then October 30th in the U.K. followed up on November 14th, 2006 through Universal Republic Records in the United States. This compilation album contains alternate versions and live takes on some of HIM's songs. A few have been released on some of their CD-singles already has B-sides while some remain exclusive to this disc. Copies originally sold at Best Buy featured a download card inside to receive an exclusive track of "Pretending" as an acoustic version taken from the Heartache Every Moment CD-single. All tracks were hand picked by Ville Valo. Cover Art The cover for this album used a piece of art work by Czech Art Nouveau painter and artist Alfons Muchas. The name of the print is titled "Cycles Perfecta" from 1902. However, the artist's estate apparently did not allow full reproduction of the image so it had to be changed. The art work was eventually revised using Alfons Muchas' 1896 print titled "Salammbô." 50,000 copies were printed up with the original cover. The female in the original art work is supposed to resemble an angel from the "Underworld" who is joined in death by Valo in the connection of the art work for Uneasy Listening Vol. 2. Track Listing # "The Sacrament" (Disrhythm Remix) - 4:47 # "The Funeral of Hearts" (Acoustic Version) - 4:03 # "Join Me in Death" (Strongroom Mix) - 3:40 # "Close to the Flame" (The Rappula Tapes) - 4:31 # "In Joy and Sorrow" (String Version) - 5:04 # "It's All Tears" (Unplugged Radio Live) - 3:49 # "When Love and Death Embrace" (AOR Radio Mix) - 3:39 # "Buried Alive by Love" (Deliverance Version) - 6:07 # "Gone With the Sin" (O.D. Version) - 4:59 # "Salt in Our Wounds" (Thulsa Doom Version) - 7:02 # "Please Don't Let it Go" (Acoustic Version) - 4:37 # "One Last Time" (Rockfield Madness Version) - 5:08 # "For You" (Unplugged Radio Live) - 4:09 # "The Path" (P.S. Version) - 5:04 # "Lose You Tonight" (Thulsa Doom Extended Dub) - 8:15 Original Track Listing Back on September 11th, 2006 there was a message given on the 9th Circle street team forum about the release of the Love Metal Archives Vol. I DVD in the U.S. and Uneasy Listening Vol. 666. This set was originally supposed to be a 2-disc release with disc 1 titled "Ballads" and disc 2 titled "Unplugged/Acoustics" promptly. On September 15th, a new updated post was given mentioning it would now be a one disc release, re-titled and a second volume would follow later of heavier material. CD 1: Ballads ---- # "Join Me" # "When Love and Death Embrace" (AOR Radio Mix) # "Gone With the Sin" # "Close to the Flame" # "Love You Like I Do" # "One Last Time" # "Beautiful" # "In Joy and Sorrow" (String Version) # "The Sacrament" (Disrhythm Remix) # "The Heartless" (Club Remix) # "Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart" # "This Fortress of Tears" CD 2: Unplugged/Acoustics ---- # "Pretending" (Acoustic Version) # "Heartache Every Moment" (Acoustic Version) # "In Joy and Sorrow" (Acoustic Version) # "The Funeral of Hearts" (Acoustic Version) # "It's All Tears" (Unplugged Radio Live) # "Please Don't Let it Go" (Acoustic Version) # "The Sacrament" (Acoustic Version) # "Salt in Our Wounds" (Acoustic Version) # "For You" (Acoustic Version) # "Close to the Flame" (Acoustic Version) # "Gone With the Sin" (O.D. Version) # "Buried alive by Love" (Deliverance Version) Album Credits * Produced by: Hiili at Finnvox, Remixed by: T.T. Oskala at Crystal Sound (Track 1) * Produced and mixed by: T.T. Oskala at Crystal Sound (Tracks 2,8,10,11,15) * Produced and mixed by: John Fryer at Rockfield and Strongroom (Track 3) * Produced and mixed by: T.T. Oskala at Petrax (Track 4) * Produced by: HIM and T.T. Oskala, additional production by: Kevin Shirley at Finnvox, strings produced by: John Fryer, mixed by: T.T. Oskala at Crystal Sound (Track 5) * Live recording courtesy of Radio X-Treme, Produced by: HIM (Tracks 6,13) * Produced by: Hiili at Finnvox, mixed by: Karmila at Finnvox. * Produced, arranged, and conducted by Otto Donner, recorded and mixed by: Juha Heininen at Millbrook Studio. (Track 9) * Produced and mixed by: John Fryer at Rockfield. (Track 12) * Produced by: Hiili at Finnvox. (Track 14) * To be continued... Notes * The only tracks exclusive to this compilation are tracks 4,12,14 and 15. * The Strongroom Mix of "Join Me in Death" is identical to the Razorblade Mix. * Juska was sick during recording sessions once so Ville is playing the piano on the the Rappula Tapes version of "Close to the Flame." * The O.D. in the title of "Gone With the Sin" (O.D. Version) stands for Otto Donner who arranged, produced and conducted the track. * The P.S. in the title of "The Path" (P.S. Version) stands for music artist Percy Sledge. Category: HIM albums Category: HIM compilation albums